Xu Shu/Movesets
All the movesets for Xu Shu in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Xu Shu is affiliated with the sword and hook in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Slames his sword down to cause his hook to strike at any foes from above, then rushes a short distance forward to rapidly slash in front of him, ending with a turning inward cut to his left that has a built-in lightning attribute and that stuns grounded foes. :Musou - Flashbang/Flashcut (閃撃): : Performs a series of quick slash-and-dashes. Cuts through enemies at light speed, as if teleporting, and juggling them in the air. Used in Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate. :Aerial Musou - Falling Thunder/Coming Thunder (落耀): , : Charges sword with electrical energy then tosses the hook dagger into the ground in a forward tumbling somersault whilst stationary in midair. Electricity travels from the rope to the dagger which comes in contact with the ground as a lightning pillar. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Shu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Sends enemies flying via wide launching swing to the left (with a built-in lightning attribute), then ejects them further by thrusting attached hook at a slanted angle via another turning upward strike. :Alternate Musou - Hidden Surprise (照心): R1 + : Steps forward and gestures his free hand forward in a signal via finger point, causing a continuous volley of lightning-infused arrows to rain down diagonally on the enemy ranks. Xu Shu is free to move after his animation ends while the arrows are still pouring down, thus it can be used in tandem with other attacks, including Musou Attacks. :Awakening Musou: Spins around counterclockwise several times. It ends with him leaping in the air to perform a descending slash which generates a burst of powerful energy. The extension causes him to swipe his sword wildly in tandem with his dagger, which provides extra coverage by being swung in a wide looping formation, eventually twisting it back and forth after moving. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Xu Shu dodge-turns through the air. :R1: Steps forward with his free hand gestured out (via a finger point) and summons a volley of arrows to rain vertically down on enemies in front of Xu Shu for a short duration, but does not track his position. An alternate version of his R1 + Musou Attack, identical both in quote used and Xu Shu's gesturing signal. The attack knocks down enemies with a small launch upon Xu Shu stomping the ground before the volley's appearance. Cannot be jump-cancelled. : , R1: Begins the attack with a downward thrust to hook enemies from the ground to in front of himself, and continues it with an upper striking scoop. He then finishes with with a barrage of horizontal reaping slashes done back and forth. Category:Movesets